


Loved

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Series: Daja [life after Namorn] [1]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja goes to Sandry for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

Daja rubbed the metal cap on her staff nervously as she paced in Sandry’s study. “Have you been in love before?”

Sandry jerked her gaze away from her paperwork and leaned back in her chair. Correct posture never seemed to get easier over the years. In fact, she would venture to say it got harder, as each year weighted more heavily on her shoulders.

“Not really.” She frowned. “Wouldn’t Briar or Tris be better to ask about this?”

She regretted it the moment she said it. Daja slumped a little and shrugged. “Briar doesn’t love. He just.. .lusts. And Tris is still so unconcerned with that whole thing.”

Sandry sighed. “Are you in love, saati?”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Daja shrugged a little. “I think so.” The tentative smile warmed Sandry’s soul as she laughed.

“Good! Now tell me about this lucky girl.”

Daja’s smile widened. She’d known Sandry would understand, eventually.


End file.
